


YOUTH

by 5sosprincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosprincess/pseuds/5sosprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always wants to know how every couple meets and this particular story of how Ashton Irwin met Luke Hemmings starts a snowy day in Denver,Colorado at a small high school were Loud senior Ashton meets quite junior Luke in the hallway way on his way to class he bumps into the blonde with bright blue eyes and Ash can't help but smile at the beauty that's in front of him he immediately introduces himself to the blonde but only to have the blonde to reject him he goes on for weeks not knowing the blondes name until one day they finally properly meet when Luke's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Trying to keep faith and picture his face  
Staring up at me”.

It was just another normal friday at school and Ashton still hadn't figured out the blondes name the same blonde with bright blue that made ashtons heart beat a little faster every time he seen them he had music class with the blonde he wouldn't have ever known that if they didn't get paired up as partners to do a project. and Luke being the quiet introverted person he is didn't move from his spot when the teacher called out the partners saying “ ashton irwin and luke hemmings you will be partners “ Luke stared in shock at the hazel eyed senior who he had to admit was really cute especially when he smiled and his dimples showed but he knew he had no chance there was no way in hell that ash would be attracted to him. Ashton then making the first move as to working with his partner he got up walking to the back of the room where the blonde sat all alone and he smiled saying “ so you're Luke ?” the blonde then nodded and smiled saying “yes” ash was mentally freaking out at that moment he had finally put a name to the beautiful blonde he's been thinking about for weeks Luke just sit there quite the whole time ash sit beside him not wanting to make a complete fool of himself but ash was doing the complete opposite he was always talkative trying to entertain anyone who was watching him that always had been one thing ash had been good at making people smile and laugh. Luke loved that about ash he admired everything about him the way he laughed, the way he smiled , how his fringe fell perfectly ,and just ash in general fascinated Luke he didn't realize he was staring until ash was snapping his fingers in front of his face saying “ Lukey you okay ?” luke cleared his throat confused at the nickname saying “ummm yea i'm fine just thinking “ ash just smiled going back talking to his friends beside him and Luke continued to just watch him and Ash preceded it what he did best make people laugh. Luke couldn't help but think things about Ash he shouldn't especially when he would stretch and his shirt would come up and he would let his eyes rake up and down the older boys revealed toned stomach and then end up letting his mind wander to places. He knew he shouldn't think like that and especially since he had no chance with ash. But then both of the boys had been snapped out of what they were doing when their teacher Mr.Scott was standing above them and asked “ Irwin, Hemmings have you completed any of the assignment ? “ Ash getting ready to say no but Luke cut him off saying “ umm yes i finished it um i mean we finished it “ the blonde then proceeded to lay his head down on his desk and buried his face in his arm. Mr. Scott just walked away and Ash then looked over at Luke to say thank you but he seen that he had his head down and instead of thanking him he cleared his throat saying “ Luke you okay ? “ Luke then mumbled something that ash couldn't understand. Luke then stood up leaving the room not looking back he ran straight to the bathroom. Luke sit there in silence not expecting anyone to follow him this is normal for him he's invisible no one looks for the quite blonde but today was different Ash got up following him and when he found the blonde sitting against the bathroom wall with his knees drawn up against his chest and he could hear quiet sobs coming from the small blonde. Ashton sit down beside him wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder causing him to jump and look up at the older boy with tears streaming down his face and saying “ Ash what are you doing here ?” Ash then said “i wanted to check on you “ Luke still staring up at him said “ why ash why do you care ?” the older boy then felt his heart drop and pulled the small boy closer saying “ i care because Luke i don't want you to be sad “ Luke then pulled away saying “ ash well just stop caring because i'm always sad … “Before ash could say anything the bell rung signaling for the next class and both boys stood up going their separate ways ash made his way to his group of friends and Luke made his way to his next class alone. When the older boy got to his next class he wasn't really himself all he could do is think about the younger boy. Who honestly is all ash has thought about since they met especially those bright blue eyes that ash is just fascinated by but Ash has to think not every boy is into boys like he is so he has to keep to himself about how he feels about Luke even though he really wants to scream it from the rooftops that yes he's gay and is into boys and that he freaking adores luke hemmings. Yes the shy blonde junior that no one really pays attention to. Luke on the other hand sit in the back of his english 3 class staring down at his copy of Hamlet while his teacher read to the class all he could do is let his mind wander to thoughts of ashton which was unhealthy just a week ago he rejected the older boy in the halway and now all he could do was think about him he needed to stop thinking about him and he made i promise to himself that day he wouldn't think of ash anymore because there was no use to think about someone you had no chance with plus Ashton his straight and not gay like him so he pushed all thoughts of the older boy from his head went back trying to focus on the book in front of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys hadn't crossed paths since that day in music class ash sticks to sitting in the front making everyone laugh and just entertained the class and Luke sticks the back of the room being quite not singing when the class is supposed to even though he has talent that he refuses to show and Ash has heard him a couple times and today ash was tired of seeing Luke be alone so he got up from his seat and going back to sit down beside the younger blonde who had his head down and ash smiled saying “hi Lukey?” Luke then shot his head up looking at the older boy clearing his throat saying “ummm hi ashton what are you doing back here ?” the older boy then laughed saying “ i came to keep you company and to make you smile you look like you need a good cheering up “ Luke just shook his head no before burying his head back into his arm ash then upset a little said “ luke ? umm can i see your phone?” Luke just handed it to him not saying a word ash then took it putting his number in and sending himself a text so he would have Lukes number he then handed luke his phone back smiling before standing up walking back to his friends leaving luke alone. Luke then grabbed his phone looking to see he had a text from ash he opened it and it read “Hi lukey “ Luke then smiled a little sending ash back “Hi” ash responded faster than luke expected saying “ would you like to get lunch sometime Luke? “ Luke's heart sped up and he felt like everyone in the room could hear it racing he then sent back “ yea sure when ?” Ash then sent back “How about today … is that okay with you” Luke read over the text ash sent not knowing what to say he then sent back “yea that works for me “ after luke sit waiting for ash's reply when he finally replied he said “ okay i will meet you after school .. “ Luke quickly sent back “ see you then “ he then laid his phone down looking at the front of the room where ash was and he couldn't help but smile as ash turned around smiling causing his dimples to show and also causing luke's heart to race.  
After school that day AShton stood waiting for the younger boy as he waited he paced back and forth wondering if luke would even come. That's when he seen the blonde appear at the doors and making his way over to him ash couldn't help smile when he seen the younger boy in front of him ash then said “Hi Luke is pizza okay with you ?” luke didn't respond just looking down at the ground cause he knew everyone was staring and thinking who's that nobody with Ashton who's that loser. ash then put his arm around Luke's shoulder saying “Luke i asked you a question “ Luke snapped out of his thoughts by the older boy saying “ umm yea pizza is fine ash “ ash then smiled then saying come on then silly “ He then pulled the younger blonde to his black Jeep. Luke hesitated and looked at Ash the older boy could tell he was nervous so he then said while grabbing the younger boy's hand “ Luke i promise i'm a good driver i won't kill you “ Luke just shook his head as Ash let go of his hand and he kinda wish that he didn't he liked the way he felt with his like they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together. He sit in the passagen seat just looking over at Ash smiling and he couldn't help it the older boy made him laugh especially when he would sing along with every song even if it was something as girly as sparks by hilary duff and Luke laughed when he tried to hit the high note causing Ash to look over at him and smiled saying “ blondie like you could do any better” Luke just blushed looking at the window saying “ ash i'm not going to sing “ Ash then said “why not “ Luke just said “No ash no i just don't want to okay “ the older boy just dropped the conversation about singing and just paid attention to driving. Both boys sit quietly the rest of the way there.   
When they finally got to the small pizza place both boys walked in making their way to a booth in the back the older boy kept smiling at the younger boy and ashton couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this beautiful blonde boy is invisible to everyone and it's a shame. When there waitress finally come over to the table she was attempting to flirt with ash but he paid her no attention and let her down easy by saying” umm sorry love i'm not really into girls” and in that moment Luke felt a blush heat up his cheeks and hands start shaking as the blonde waitress stormed off clearly upset ash didn't want to even give her chance but Luke smiled knowing ash did give him a chance he took him out to lunch for crying out loud and in that moment luke was the happiest he had been in a long time and all because a certain hazel eyed senior who took time out of his day to spend it with him. Luke was then snapped out of his thoughts by ash saying “Luke i ordered just cheese is that okay “ Luke just nodded and sit and listen to ash ramble about stuff that happened in his day and how much he hated english 4 even though he's actually really good at english and Luke was just so infatuated with every aspect of ash and he never wanted to not be with him ash made him content and happy. Ash made him feel alive and wanted. 

After Ash dropped Luke off outside his home Luke trudged up the stairs his mood immediately dropping when hearing his dad yelling at his mum and he then heard ash yell saying “ Lukey same time tomorrow ? “ Luke turned sending him a small forced smiled and nodding his head before walking into his home or should he say “hell” because this house sure doesn't feel like home. Ashton feels like home to him he feels a certain attachment to ash a certain thing that makes him constantly to be with him but he's not cool enough he's just a shy dork that no one knows he literally invisible .


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by Ash and Luke getting closer they spent each day after school together Ash blowing off his friends for ash and Luke not really having any friends was always happy to have Ashton around he made him smile a lot something he usually doesn't do Lukes even met Ashtons parents who are completely okay with him being gay unlike Luke's parents or should he say his dad when Luke came out to his parents that night after spending all day with ash's parents> He made them dinner and everything sit them down and said “ Mom , Dad i have something to tell you ..” his mom just smiled saying “ you can tell us anything” and his dad nodded in agreement but neither one of them really expected what luke told them he just smiled nervously saying “ Mom, Dad i'm into boys i don't like girls “ his dad exploded slamming his fist on the table saying “ no son of mine is going to be gay it's not right if you're gay Lucas Robert Hemmings you're no longer my son “ Luke got up from the table looking over at his mother expecting her to defend him but she just sit there holding his dad's hand being silent and Luke just ran out the door and out into the street not knowing where he was running to as tears streamed down his face and when he was finally tired of running he sit down on a bench pulling out his phone dialing Ash's number it rang for a couple minutes till a familiar voice finally answered the phone saying “ Lukey is everything okay” he just sniffled and wiped the tears coming from his eyes before saying “ ash i came out to my parents and i don't think they like it very much “ and he continued to cry as the other end of the line went silent.  
Ash couldn't believe the words he was hearing come from luke's mouth he couldn't form words to say he then remember he was on the phone with luke and cleared his throat saying “ Luke where are you ? are you safe ? tell me where you are “ all ash could hear was sobs coming from the other end and the younger boy finally said “ i'm at the park near my house the one near the ice cream place “ ash then said “ well i'm on my way stay there i'm coming okay ? “ luke just mumbled back “ okay “ and hung up on ash he sit in silence waiting for the older boy to appear when he finally did he was shocked when ash wrapped his arms around luke bringing him into a hug and saying “ lukey everything's going to be okay i promise “ luke just buried his face into ash and cried as the older boy rubbed circles on his backs trying to calm him down. They sit like this for what it seemed like hours neither boy moving or saying a word until the sun went down leaving both boys sitting on a bench surrounded by complete darkness the only light being a small street light above the bench and Luke finally pulled away from the hug mumbling a thank you to ash who just nodded saying “ no problem” as he grabbed the younger boy's hand rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb. Both boys sitting silent looking at each other in awe and Ash did the only thing he knew was right and that was to pull Luke closer and attaching his lips to luke's soft ones luke shocked at first by ash lips attaching to his pulled back but only to kiss ash back smiling into the kiss and the kiss lasted a couple minutes luke pulling away first smiling at ashton. Ashton just sit in awe not believing what just happened. Neither boy said a word until ash said “ umm i think we should get going “ Luke just nodded standing up and before they went their separate ways Luke pressed his lips to the older boys lips again causing him to smile and on the way home all Luke could think about was the kiss and how it felt like in that moment everything was right and like how no matter what his dad said about him being gay didn't matter he had ashton well at least it seemed like he did ash kissed him so that means he likes him right ? 

When he finally got home that night all he heard was his parents screaming and his dad saying “ you're the reason our sons a fagot “ “ you let him do whatever he wants you baby him “ he couldn't take it hearing his dad yell at his mom like that he took his pillows covering his head to block out the noise of there screaming and sadly this wasn't the first night he's went to sleep like this with pillows over his head blocking his parents out it's something he's grown use to..

The next morning Luke woke up before both his parents leaving for school earlier than usual he was honestly just excited to see ash in all honestly and after their kiss the night before all he could do was think of was him and when he got to school that day he spotted ash chatting with his group and he couldn't help but smile as ash looked over at him sending him a wink and telling his friends something before leaving them and walking over to luke and wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder saying “ well good morning lukey” causing luke's cheeks to turn a bright red and smiled and he replied with “ morning ash” ashton just smiled and said “ so about the kiss yesterday” Luke blushed and said “ yea? what about it ?” ash smiled saying “ i umm wanted to apologize it was rushed and i haven't even properly asked you on a date yet “ luke just let out a small chuckle saying “ it's fine i liked it “ ash just said “ really so that means you wouldn't mind if i did it again” luke just blushed saying “ nope not at all but were at sch-” and before luke could finish his sentence ash lips were pressed against his causing everyone around them to stare in awe and ash group of friends whistle and clap causing ash to laugh and pull away from the kiss smiling at the younger boy with now swollen lips and a blush across his cheeks and ash just smiled saying “ so umm about that date i was thinking this friday would be great “ and all luke did was nod with a huge smile on his face the bell then ringing causing the halls to fill with loads of people and the two boys going their separate ways both with huge smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

It's now five months later the older boy stands in front of the mirror in his cap and gown as the younger boy looks up at him from the bed smiling as he watches his now boyfriend get ready to graduate high school to start his life while he sits and thinks he has another year left of school a year without the beautiful hazel eyed boy by his side and just him and a high school full of people that don't like him who only know of his existence because he's dating Ashton Irwin the hottest senior that every girl is after even though he's completely into boy into luke at least for now Luke fears as soon as he leaves and goes away to college all the way to college where there's new boys for ashton to find attractive and that's when the younger boy was snapped out of his thoughts by ashton sitting down beside him smiling and saying “ baby what's wrong ? are you okay? “ luke just nodded and said” ash i'm just afraid “ the older before knitted his eyebrows together saying “ of what “? the younger boy now looking at the ground playing with the sleeves of his sweater and he just above a whisper said “ of losing you “ the older boy then stood luke up looking him dead in the eyes and said “ Lucas Robert Hemmings listen to me you're not going to lose me okay ? i love you .. “ the younger boy was shocked by the three words that left the older boy's mouth he then grabbed ashtons larger hands in his and said” Ashton Fletcher Irwin i love you too “ the boys then kissed passionately only to have the older boy's mum knock on the door saying” Ash to hun you're going to be late to your own graduation “ the boys then separated and walked hand in hand out to the car and drove to the graduation in a peaceful silence both the boys completely in love with the other.   
During ashtons graduation Luke sit waiting for them to call his love's name and when they finally called Ashton Fletcher Irwin the younger boy jumped up from his seat clapping only to be giving glares from everyone in the room he just sit back down now clearly embarrassed of what just happened the rest of the ceremony he sit silently and waited till it was over and when everything was over and leaving Luke ran throw through the crowd of people and found his ashton embarrassing him in a hug and smiling saying “ congratulations baby “ ashton just pressed his lips to luke's smiling into the kiss and said “ thanks beautiful why don't we go get some dinner “ the younger boy nodded and leaned against the older boy who had his arm wrapped around him walking out to the car like nothing in the world could ruin their happiness.

After their dinner together they went back to ashton's place considering that's where Luke stays most of the time considering his parents aren't really accepting of him and as they lay on their backs in ashtons bed holding hands as the room was silent until Luke finally said “ ash ? “ the older boy looked over at Luke smiling saying “ yes love ? “  
the younger boy completely nervous said “ so umm did you get into NYU ? Or USC ? “ the older boy then pulled him closer saying “babe i was going to tell you soon as i found out but things got hectic with graduating and stuff “ the younger boy just let out an annoyed groan and said “ just tell me “ the older boy smiled saying “ babe i got into NYU “ the look that showed on the younger boys face was excitement and fear at the same time as tears began to stream down his face as he said “ congratulations ash “ and the older boy said “ babe you're upset ? why ? “ and Luke wiped the tears from his eyes saying “ Ash you're leaving that something that i always feared you leaving me “ “ I need you Ash “ the older boy just kissed Luke passionately and said “ luke i'm not leaving you forever ..” luke then said “but you're leaving for at least a year at a time yea ? you're going to be away all the time in New York .. “ Ashton just said “ Luke babe i will alway be a phone call away yea ? i won't just pick up and move to new york and leave your beautiful ass here okay ? “ the younger boy just nodded and said “ but promise me you won't find someone else better there ? ash said “ i promise you Lucas i won't find anyone better than you okay ?” luke just nodded and kissed him before laying down on ashton's chest and drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since ashton graduated summer flying by with the boys spending every waking moment together till it was that following august and Ashton was leaving for new york Luke had regretted the day he would have to stand at the airport and watch the only person he ever really loved board an airplane to new york not necessarily sure if he would come back the same ashton he fell in love with but for now he cherished every moment he had with his ash as they laid on the older boys bed just talking about random stuff and about how much they would miss each other in between kisses both boys knowing it would be the last real night they would have together for months. and that night Luke gave his all to ashton that night they made love for the first time it was the best night of both of their lives and the following morning the younger boy woke to a empty bed and a note to inform that ashton i already left he cried as he read over the note that said " you were sleeping so well my beautiful prince and i didn't want to wake you and i stole one last kiss before i left i wanted to let you know i will call you as soon as a land and let you know everything just know i love you my beautiful prince and don't worry i will be home before you know it

forever and always

your knight in shining armour aka ash ( i was just trying to be cute and cliche that's all babe i'm going to miss youu fuck ... i love you Lucas Robert Hemmings )

after luke read the note he couldn't help but smile as the tears continued to stream down his face he just laid back in the bed and sent ash a quick text saying " fuck ash i miss you already " then laying his phone down waiting for a response from ash but knowing it was pointless since he was still on the plane most likely. Ash on the other hand was a bundle of nerves as he sit on the crowded flight to New York he found it so weird to look over and not see the smiling blonde who flew out with him to tour NYU and to visit his apartment that he has there he tried to say strong the whole time he was around luke at home about leaving but as soon as he wrote the note to luke that morning and kissed the younger boys head as he snuck away to the airport he let tears stream down his face as soon as he was sitting on that plane looking down at the beautiful colorado landscape he called home and the fact he was leaving the most important thing to him behind. the older boy then wiped the tears away from his face and listened to the pilot say they were about to take off and he then took his headphones in and let music fill his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later when his plane finally landed in New York he found his luggage and made his way out into the busy streets of New York hailing a cab to his apartment near the university when he was finally settled he pulled out his phone having a text he smiled as he read "fuck ash i miss you already " he sent a text back saying " i miss you to babe " he then waited for luke to reply which he did immediately saying " i wish you would have woke me honestly " the older boy just let out a groan knowing he upset the younger boy he then sent back " i wanted you to sleep considering you start back school soon as well " the younger boy just rolled his eyes at the reminder that he would have to be going back to school he just sent back " okay " before laying his phone down and getting out of bed knowing he would soon have to leave the Irwin house and go back to his home or should he say hell he then grabbed all his things and waddling to the bathroom as memories of the night before flooded into his head and he just couldn't help but smile he then sent a text to ash saying " you didn't tell me it would hurt this bad the next day " the older boy also smiled at the memories of the night before as he could almost recall the whiny moans coming from the boy as he read over the text he just replied saying " well babe it was your first time " the younger boy reading over the text sending back " yea but will it hurt this bad the next time ? " the older boy just let out a small laugh and sent back " no babe you will get use to it i promise ?' he the younger boy smiled when he read the text sending back a simple " okay.

The next day the younger boy walked back into his so called home with a duffle bag over his shoulder and i tired expression on his face as he made his way his room falling onto his bed it only being 6 am he wanted to get out of the Irwin's house before anyone woke and he was successful he was now drifting back to sleep having this be his only real rest he have for a while considering he starts back school in two days so most likely meant he would sleep all day today and wake up tomorrow and go buy all his things for school then the next day he would start back school without his ashton.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning that Luke started back school he stood in front of his mirror looking at himself and his appearance he's dressed in black skinny jeans and a nirvana shirt with his statement black on black converse he wears everyday he then grabbed his books walking out the door he has to walk to school like he did before he meet ash the walk there was long and boring and all he could think about his walking through them black double doors where he will be starting his senior year.

Ashton 2 hours ahead of the younger boy and his almost done with his first college class of the day he sits now in the library in the university studying for his first test in his english lit class and instead of actually studying his mind wanders to a particular blonde who left back home in colorado he was then snapped out of his thoughts by a loud noise his head shot up to see a tall boy with jet black hair and a eyebrow piercing and bright green eyes he then sent a shy smile ashtons way before sitting down at the table with ash saying " Hi i'm Michael " ashton just smiled saying " Hi i'm ashton " the boy with jet black hair then said " i think you're in my english lit class i would recognize them golden curly locks anywhere " ashton just laughed saying" yea well michael i should get going my French class starts soon " michael laughed saying " i will walk with you i have spanish and all foreign languages are in the same building " ashton just nodded as him and michael walked off to their next class talking about different things and ashton knew in that moment he made his first actual friend at NYU.

Luke on the other hand was sitting in the back of his honors english class as people were silently whispering about him and every since ashton and him dated he wasn't invisible he was more a target for people's hatred even though ashton graduated girls still wanted to date ash and even boys wanted to and they were all jealous that skinny and music obsessed Luke won the heart of the heart throb senior by just being his quiet and reserved self he don't understand the concept of why people are still rude to him about and comments are made about him all day he just ignores them and spends absolutely every minute he's not in class he spends alone hidden somewhere. usually sending text to his boyfriend who is two hours ahead of him so when it's 12 pm to luke and he's at lunch it's 2 pm to ash who's in his french class and luke knows that considering ashton sent him a picture of his schedule but luke didn't care he just wanted to send a quick " i love you and i miss you baby " to ash even if he replied an hour later with " lukey babe guess what ?' and luke would smile before sending back " what ashy? "

the older boy would then hurriedly send back " i made a actually friend today his name is michael and he's really loud and funny and looks like he belongs in punk- rock band " the younger boy would laugh sending back " that's nice babe " the younger boy was happy for his boyfriend but sad that he still had no friends and the really nice librarian mrs.riley didn't count even though she was really sweet to luke. The younger boy was just getting sick of the quiet of having no friends but ash and that's why he was determined to make a friend.

The following month he sit in his american history class and that's when i dark skinned boy with charming chocolate brown eyes and black hair that was kinda curly stumbled into the room it was just luke and the teacher in the room considering luke was always first to class to get his seat at the back of the class and today he was glad he did cause as he sit at the back he heard the mystery boy whispering about him being new and stuff he then looked over at luke smiling shyly the dark skinned boy was dressed very similar to luke honestly he had black skinny jeans on and a simple black t- shirt with black on black vans the new boy then made his way to the back of the room taking a seat next to luke and luke just started down at his hands on his desk only to have a hand darker than his waved in front of him and it belonged to the new boy and he then said " hi i'm calum i just moved here .. " luke then just smiled saying i'm Luke and it's nice to meet you calum " the two boys sit talking until the bell for the actual class to start that's when luke fell silent but calum just kept talking and when he looked over at the blonde who was now just fiddling with his hands nervously because really the blonde actually hated this class not because it was hard but because the people in it and especially Hsiley Quinn she's the school's most popular girl with platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes and crimson lips she was ashtons ex and she absolutely hated luke like every since he took ashton away from her supposedly but really ashton is the one who chased after luke ashtons the one who asked luke to be his boyfriend not the other way but Hailey doesn't see that way she always sends hateful glares to the shy blonde and says things " oh poor luke did ashton leave you too" " i bet he's fucking a girl why he's away at college " and luke would just roll his eyes and ignore her cause she wasnt worth his time none of them were every single person that bullied luke he didn't give the time of day he ignored them let them say what they had to say unless things get physical then he just lets out plees of " i'm sorry " and " please don't hurt me " but only to have Joshua which his Hailey's current boy toy punch him or kick him but the next time was slightly different when Luke and Joshua ran into each other it was the usual words exchanged which was joshua saying things like " poor baby luke where ashton now not here to protect you " " your useless anyways luke why would ash give you the time of day " " what a stupid faget thinking crying would get you out of this " but instead of joshua getting to the part where he punched luke he heard the voice of a familiar boy say " leave him alone asshole " and joshua turned to calum who was standing there behind them and said " this doesn't concern you so fuck off " calum then getting annoyed saying " it does concern me since luke is my friend " joshua just laughed saying " oh look did Lukey find another boyfriend already did ash leave you " that's when luke said clearly annoyed " you don't have no right to call me lukey just ashton can" that's when joshua said " lukey you know what i can call you whatever the fuck i want " as he let go of the collar of luke's shirt and luke fell to his knees as joshua walked off saying " you got lucky this time faget " calum then just rushed to luke's side saying " luke you okay ??" luke just nodded saying " i'm use to it " calum looked at the boy in fetal position on the floor and said " well you shouldn't be and after today that won't happen anymore ok ?" luke finally pulled himself together standing up and saying " sure cal " as he began to walk to the library to sit in his usual corner but this time not alone calum slowly followed behind and sit with luke and luke was okay that he finally made a friend and he needed to tell ashton so as they sit in the library the younger boy pulled out his phone sending a text to ash saying " guess what sunshine ?" the older boy replying with " what baby ?" luke smiled and then sent back " i made a friend his name is calum and he reminds me of a puppy and also babe he kept joshua from punching me today " ashton smiled as he read over the boys text knowing that his boyfriend was smiling as he sent it to him he then just sent back " baby i'm so happy for you i'm going to have to meet this puppy who is protecting my princess " luke laughed at the fact ash called him princess and sent back " princess really ash " ashton then sent back " really babe your my princess and i'm you prince and i also have great news for my princess " luke then smiled sending back " omg babe what is it ?" ash smiled sending back " i have no classes but one next week and i was thinking i would fly home and see my princess " luke almost started crying as he read that as he sent back " really ashton you're kidding me " ash then smiled sending back " not kidding babe i will be back home tomorrow considering today is friday and i don't have a class till next friday i will probably still wednesday and fly back " luke then smiled sending back " i can't wait ash but i have to go to my history of music class talk to you later ash i love you " ash just smiled sending back " i love you too lukey". the bell then ringing calum and luke both stood up walking out the library and talking mainly luke rambling to cal about ashton coming home and calum couldn't help to smile as the blonde talked about ash.

Luke didn't worry about waking up super earlier knowing ash probably got on his flight this morning meaning ash wouldn't get here till like 1 pm so when ashton finally rolled out of bed at 2 : 30 pm to someone knocking on his door he didn't even bother getting dressed he went to answer the door in his boxers and when he opened the door to reveal a smiling ashton he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the older boys neck and kiss him and ashton smiled pulling away from the kiss and said " someone's excited to see me " luke laughed pulling ashton into another hug and said " i'm just glad you're home baby " that's when someone cleared their throat behind them and luke blushed pulling away and to see the boy ashton had been talking about standing behind him smiling as he said " no need to break up this cute moment but i'm hungry and sitting in the car was boring " ashton laughed saying " okay michael we will go get food after Lucas here gets dressed " luke laughed blushing as he ran upstairs to his room telling ashton and michael to wait in his living room. he then stumbled down stairs 15 minutes later with sweats hanging low on his hips and a plain white long sleeve with a beanie on his head and ash smiled as he seen his boyfriend walking down the stairs looking cute as ever he then smiled at ash " saying baby hope you don't mind i invited Cal so michael wasn't third wheeling" michael laughed saying " thanks luke " and ashton then walked over to luke grabbing his hand interlacing their fingers together as they walked out luke's house to the car as michael screamed " LET'S GET PIZZA " the other two boys laughed and said " okay michael" and the whole car ride to pick up calum consisted of all three boys singing along to the songs on the radio and when they finally pulled up outside the address cal sent luke over text cal came running out the house out to the car with a smile on his face and as soon as he was in the car they made their way to the pizza place luke introducing him to both michael and ashton. When the boys finally got to the pizza place they all laughed and talked about random things and luke could say he was completely content and happy with his life he had his ashton back for the moment for the next couple days he would have his ashton back but only to be standing at a airport earlier wednesday morning kissing ashton before he walked off boarding another flight to new york.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six months since either of the boys had seen each other and barely talking both boy being busy with school the last time the boys seen each other was them short couple days in september and it's now march ash didn't even come home for christmas or new years he was snowed in and couldn't leave new york and now it's edging closer to Luke's graduation him become extremely stressed and ashton not being there making things worse and all he wants to see his ashton especially on their one year anniversary which is one month but honestly he doesn't think he will and it's killing him and it's killing the older boy as well he is completely swamped with college work having classes every day even a job at the library at the college now he's extremely busy and he feels so bad for missing all the holidays with luke and he's even more upset about the fact he has loads of test the week of his and Luke one year and he knows it's going to break his lukeys heart but he promises he will make it up to him and luke just doesn't even bother to be really even upset over the matter considering he was expecting it to happen. the whole thing is tearing both boys apart and Ashton especially knowing that he can't be there for luke when luke needs him and he wants to just pack everything and go back home he's thought of it several times but michael talks him out of it saying luke wouldn't want him to quit college and that luke understands that he busy with college and luke does understands he just wish he wasn't sitting on the sofa alone stuffing his face with ben & jerry's ice cream on there one year as he watches the notebook and pretty much every nicholas sparks movie there is.

After luke had finished every nicholas sparks movie he owned he pulled out his phone and sent ash a text even though it was 10 pm to luke meaning it was midnight but he sent the text any way saying " i don't even know if i told you today baby but happy one year i'm sorry i was too busy binge watching nicholas sparks to even think to text you earlier i love you so much Ashton fletcher Irwin hurry up and come home i miss you " ashton was sitting up in his bed studying when he got the text from luke smiling a little when he read before replying " lukey baby happy one year to you i miss you as well i promise i'm finding a way to come home soon spring break is coming up yea ? and i'm going to come see my princess " luke smiled reading ashtons text before sending back " but spring break is like another month away i want you now.. " ash just sent back " i know babe but it will come faster than you think i promise now get your beautiful ass in bed and i will talk you tomorrow " luke just sent back a simple " goodnight ash i love you " before laying his phone down and crawling up in his bed cuddling up and drifting off to sleep.

a month later luke's outside in his front yard kicking the soccer ball back and forth with calum when he hears a car pull up in his driveway not paying much attention assuming it's his parents till he feels a pair of hand wrap around his waist he turns around to see ashton standing there with a smile on his face his hair now long and curly and unruly, glasses on and he couldn't help but smile and kiss ashton and receiving a groan from calum saying " come on guys " and the two separated smiling like fools and luke then mumbled to ash " wheres michael ? " ashton just said " he decided not to come this time he's spending time with his family " luke just nodded and said " babe i've missed you so much and i don't want you ever to leave again" ashton just grabbed his hand saying " luke baby i know i've missed you to and i promise as soon as summer comes and you graduate we will spend the whole summer together until we both go off to college this time " luke just smiled saying " i applied to NYU ash but i probably won't get in so i'm probably going to apply to a few more i just don't want to be too far from you " ashton smiled and said " luke sweetheart just make sure wherever you go that you're happy okay ? " luke nodded and mumbled " okay" a awkward silence fell over the boys only to be broken by calum saying " well i'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone i will see you around Luke"

Now later that week Luke was standing at the airport again hugging ashton and saying their goodbyes again luke not wanting the older boy to ever leave him but he understands that ashton wants to go to college and become a english teacher but he just wanted his ashton.

After Ashton walked off boarding the airplane luke turned away walking back to the car were Cal was waiting he sit down in the seat as they drove off back towards luke's house when they finally got home luke walked into his room falling onto his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It is now only a week until luke's graduation he's really unsure if ashton is going to make it. he sent all his invitations out almost 2 weeks ago and no reply from about if he's definitely going or not but little does Luke know ashtons on his way home as he sits in his bedroom worrying if he's coming home or not and when there's a knock on his front door assuming it's cal he just yells telling him to come in as luke just sits down on his bed watching pointless videos on youtube until he heard someone clear their throat and say " Lukey ?' luke looked up to see ashton standing there with flowers in his hand and a smile on his face luke ran to him wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. the older boy pulled away smiling at the younger one in front of him who was smiling so wide his dimples were showing which was rare for luke and Luke looked up at the older boy who had a bandana tied around his unruly curls and luke couldn't help but smile at how cute his ashton was and he grabbed ashtons hand pulling him up to his room and began kissing and deepening the kiss and one thing lead to the other and the two boys were now laying in the bed in just their boxers and sweaty. Ashton just rolled over smiling at luke saying " i've missed you so much princess" luke just smiled burying his face into his boyfriend's chest before mumbling " i missed you so much more ash " he then placed a soft kiss on his chest before drifting off to sleep on ashton.

Before either boys knew it was the day of Luke's graduation and he stood in his room in his cap and gown in front of his smiling boy friend who dressed in black skinny jeans and a white button up with a fedora placed on top his mess of curls and luke couldn't help but smile and walk over kissing ashton before he heard his mom say " Lucas Robert Hemmings get down here you only have one graduation and you can't be late " luke let out a groan before interlacing his fingers with ashtons and walking down the stairs to see his parents glaring at them.

When they finally got to the graduation Ashton went off to sit with michael who luke also invited. They both sit there bored as they listened to all the speeches and when they finally got to the part of calling out names and when they finally got to Luke's name Ashton couldn't help standing up screaming for him only to have michael pull him back down to his seat. and when they called Calums name out soon after Lukes. after the graduation ceremony ended Luke ran to find ashton and hugged him kissing him deeply and ashton pulled away saying " congratulations baby " luke just smiled saying "thanks babe " kissing him on the cheek while they walked out to the car.

Later that day the four boys sit in a tiny diner talking about random stuff and just celebrating the two younger boys graduating and when the topic and college got brought up luke's heart dropped he forgot all about telling ashton about getting into juilliard he knew now was the right time so he cleared his throat saying " Guys i have great news" the rest of the boys were smiling like fools and ashton grabbed luke's hand and said " what is it baby what's the news?" Luke smiled saying " ashton babe i got into juilliard it's in manhattan and i won't be far from you " ashton then kissed luke saying " oh my god luke congratulations i'm so happy for you " the younger boy smiled and instead of saying anything he just passionately kissed ashton again only to have both calum and michael groan and say " come on lovebirds get a room or something " causing luke and ashton to pull away from the kiss laughing.

Later that night both boys laid on ashton's bed smiling and talking about the future and just about how much they loved each other and luke was his happiest that night he was finally graduated from high school and got accepted to a good college not to far from ashton and he hoped that he never had to spend another day away from ashton. ashton was just as equally happy he was happy to have luke back in his arms and happy that luke was happy. The boys finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms that night after they spent hours talking about everything and anything.

The next morning luke woke up to a empty bed but also to the smell of pancakes in the air so he grabbed a pair of sweats and making his way down the stairs to reveal a smiling ashton making breakfast but the older boy couldn't help to be breathless when he turned to see his boyfriend standing there in sweats hanging low on his hips and his hair a mess on top his head and a lazy smile plastered on his face and rubbing his bright blue eyes softly before making his way over to ash and placing a sloppy kiss on the back of his bare shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist before mumbling " good morning baby" ashton just smiled widely turning around to face the luke and passionately kissing him then pulling away to say " good morning princess " luke then just let out a pouty moan before saying " ash babe i'm not a princess " ashton just laughed saying " lukey you're my princess " luke just give ashton another pouty puppy dog face before making his way to sit at the table. ashton joined him minutes later with a plate full of pancakes and a glass of orange juice for each of them. They eat breakfast quietly and just enjoying each others company but only to have it interrupted by ashtons little brother harry running down the stairs screaming then lauren following right behind him with a make bag in her hands and a smirk on her face and the older boys just laughed as his siblings ran around the house screaming until anne come down the stairs and that caused everyone to go silent as she made her way over to the coffee pot making herself a cup a coffee before smiling and saying good morning boys and the two boys smiled saying good morning. she then made her way to the living room where lauren had harry sit in a chair against his will doing his make up she just laughed as she turned on the tv and the two older boys then cleaned up there mess in the kitchen making there way back up the stairs to ashton's room and as soon as the door shut behind them luke's lips were against ashtons as he kissed him sloppily and desperately as if he was going to just disappear and they kissed until they pulled away to catch their breath smiling at one another boy falling back on ashton's bed laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks had passed by and it was finally time for Luke to pick up everything and move to manhattan new york he didn't care about the life he was leaving back in denver because honestly he could care less except for the fact he was leaving Calum behind his best friend and the only friend he had throughout high school but a part of him knew he would always keep in touch with calum and he didn't think that much about leaving him behind in denver the main thing he was worried about was starting college and being able to keep up with his classes and his relationship with ashton they decided that they wouldn't live together even though manhattan isn't that far from ashtons apartment in new york he decided that he was just going to stay in the dorms on the campus instead of staying with ashton.   
This time when he was standing at the airport he was the one boarding the airplane and hugging calum goodbye before boarding the airplane along with ashton and honestly the whole plane ride luke had a tight grip on ashton's hand because he was scared shitless of planes and when they finally landed in new york luke couldn't be more relieved when they landed he found all of his luggage and ashton him walked out into the busy streets ashton hailing them a cab and they were on there way to luke's dorm at Juillard.  
when they finally got there Lukes room mate was already there he was busy unpacking and Luke didn't want to bother him so he sit his stuff down on his side on the room he assumed seeing as he room mate had done had all his stuff on the other side the clearly older boy turned and smiled at Luke and ashton walking over saying “Hi i'm Harry you must be Luke” and Luke nodded saying “yep” and he couldn't help but stare into his emerald green eyes his hair was also long and curly Harry then said “sorry for the mess i just got here today myself” luke said “umm it's fine” ashton clearly felt awkward in the whole situation grabbed his boyfriend's hand and kissed him before mumbling “ baby i have to go okay i love you” luke just nodded placing one last kiss on ashton's cheek before he left. he then went to unpacking his stuff and when he was finally finished he fell back on his bed and that's when Harry his roommate said “ Luke ? “ Luke sit up saying “ yea ?” and harry then went on to say “ would you like to go get some pizza or something if we're going to be living together i would like to atleast get to know more about you than just your name “ luke stood up saying “ yea sure “ both boys then made their way out the building talking about random stuff.   
When they finally got back ashton was standing outside their dorm ashton rushed up to luke when they were close and said “ luke baby where have you been i was scared you didn't answer your phone “ luke mentally slapping himself remembering he left it on the table luke then just pulled ashton into a tight hug saying “ ashton i'm sorry i left my phone here and me and Harry went out to get pizza” ashton was slightly relieved but more jealous of the fact that this harry was stealing luke's attention already. Luke then passionately pressed his lips against ashtons causing a soft moan to escape his mouth and he then pulled away smirking at the older boy only to have ashton kiss him and harry then cleared his throat behind them saying “ as much as i would hate to break up this moment i would also like to get back into the dorm “ the boys the pulled away moving out in front of the door. and instead of luke spending the night at his dorm he spent it with ashton and after they did a little more than just kissing him and luke were laying on ashton's bed wrapped up in blankets and that's when ashton looked over at luke and said “ Luke baby can you promise me something ?” luke looked at him and said “ yes ashton babe what is it ?” ashton then took a deep breath before saying “ will you promise me that you want leave me for your handsome roommate like i'm being serious luke promise me “ luke looked over at his boyfriend who was completely vulnerable and begging him and he kissed his boyfriend's pouty lips and said “ baby i fucking promise i won't i love you okay you're the only person i ever want to be with okay ?” ashton nodded and in that moment he was being the needy and vulnerable one not luke and luke was glad his boyfriend was putting his real feelings Luke then kissed ashton one more time before snuggling into the older boys side leaving small kisses there before drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning ashton woke up alone and to hear his shower running in the next room and the sound of his boyfriend's voice almost teared up as he heard his boyfriend sing “ Without you i feel broke like i'm half of whole” “ without you i've got no hand to hold” “ without you i feel torn like a sail in a storm “ “ without you i'm just a sad song “ luke suddenly stopped singing when he realized ashton was in the room he stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around him and smiled saying “ good morning ashton “ ashton smiled saying “ good morning baby “ luke then quickly got dressed ashton watching him the whole time before saying “ Luke baby?” luke then walked over wrapping his arms around ashton neck saying “ yea ash?” ashton kissed luke softly before saying “ will you please sing me a song ? “ luke laughed saying “ really ashton “ ashton give him a pouty face saying “ please lukey” luke finally gave in saying “ what song my love ?” ashton thought for a minute before saying “ whatever song you want babe just sing to me “ luke then nodded before taking a deep breath and starting to sing iris by the goo goo dolls 

“And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am”   
***************************************************  
Now months later the two boys have been having more and more relationship problems ashton not ever really been okay with the fact that Luke moved into a dorm with someone as beautiful as Harry and they constantly fight over how they never see each other enough and it's tearing Luke apart he now sits in ashtons bedroom floor as ashton screams about how he wants Luke to move in with him instead and about how it's only a 37 minute drive to julliard from his apartment Luke then being fed up with his boyfriends screaming he stands up walking out the apartment only to have ashton follow him yelling “ baby where you going” luke didn't answer just kept walking hailing a cab leaving ashton to stand on the street corner and by the time he got back to his dorm tears were streaming down his face as he fell on his bed screaming until he fell asleep and he woke up the next morning to a concerned roommate who as soon as he woke up hugged him and started asking if he was okay Luke just nodded and walked off to the bathroom turning on the shower and stepped in letting the hot water hit his back as he began to cry again.  
When he was finally done in the shower he walked back into his room and laid down on his bed only to have harry come sit beside him saying “ ashton called” luke just mumbled “ i don't care” harry just said “ okay “ as he stood up walking into the kitchen Luke just laid in his bed all day ignoring every phone call and text from ashton he eventually just turned his phone off.  
the next couple days went just like that luke lying and crying every time he wasn't in class he eventually gave in and answered one of ashtons calls and all he did was listen to ashton say he wanted him to come back and stop avoiding him but luke just hung up and went back to bed but only to have someone knock on the door he got up walking over to the door opening to reveal a red eyed ashton he just shut the door in his face only to have Harry let ashton in and Luke just locked himself in the bathroom as he said the words he never thought he would say he held back the tears as he said “ i'm sorry ash this isn't working anymore we're done “ ashton fell down against the door and started crying as he said “ luke baby no we can fix this i swear” luke just ignored him saying “ashton stop please this is hard enough” the room fell silent as harry said “ ashton maybe it's best if you leave” ashton just got up saying “ you know what this is your fault you asshole” before slamming the door in his face and leaving Harry then walked over to the locked bathroom door saying “Luke he's gone now you can come out if you want” when luke finally did open the door tears were streaming down his face as he just wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and cried into his shirt. Harry just backed them up till they fell back on luke's bed and just laid there and Luke cried until harry said “ Luke this is nonsense please stop crying” luke looked up wiping his eyes and then buried his face back into Harry's chest. Harry then said “ let's just get drunk and eat pizza and that way you can forget”. Luke just nodded as harry got up ordering pizza and getting one of the many beers out the fridge tossing it to Luke and sit down beside him.  
When the pizza finally came Luke stumbled to the door to a familiar face he had been trying to forget ashton he just grabbed the pizza and shut the door telling Harry to go pay him. When harry did ashton just glared at him because he was heartbroken and he was convinced it was all harry's fault that luke broke up with him.   
Later that night luke was to drunk to even think straight and before he knew it he was kissing Harry this kiss was different it was ruff and new and Harry was dominate while kissing pushing Luke back on his bed.  
The next morning Luke woke up hungover and with a half naked harry in his bed and all he could think about is ashton…..


End file.
